Relation-ship
by Tulahloo
Summary: Okay, sorry for the shitty name. They are on a pirate ship. Eridan tries to get over Feferi. Vriska might feel a bit flushed for him. Sorry for the bad summary. Do not read if you are not caught up with the update. And this is now an au, because I can't keep up with the update, I'm sorry. I just son't know how to. (The picture is not mine) Also, please don't let the typos scare you
1. Chapter 1

She just stared. She just stared at him as he threw his arms up in a fit and ranted. If it were someone else, she would have smacked him upside the head. She hated when people never stopped complaining. However she didn't stop him

This was beginning to form a routine. Every time they hang out on the ship, Eridan goes on and on about his one great big problem. Feferi 'dumped' him and cancelled their moirallegiance. Then he killed her. Vriska could never get a word in. So many things had happened to her, and she just wanted to talk to him about them. Tavros dumped her for being such a cruel bitch. Luckily, she had the smitten John to fall back on. Ha-ha nope. That didn't last long either. John quickly realized how horribly mean and terrible she was, too. She had such an absolutely terrible personality. No wonder she could never keep a matesprit. Or a moirail. She was a cold, cruel bitch that will forever go on alone. She died alone, and that's how she will stay. This is what John had told her. It stung. It hurt. But the worst part of it was the fact that she knew it was true. When John had told her this, it silenced her. And this was probably the reason to why she hadn't said anything to Eridan about him being a whiny little bitch.

She just watched and listened to him go on and on about his beloved Feferi and the loathsome Sollux. She found it amusing how even after he had died, she had died, and Sollux being half dead (that cray shit), he had still not gotten over the whole situation. He went on and on about how Feferi was his moirail, and always will be. And Sollux was not her Matesprit and never was.

She just sighed. She was fairly certain that Sollux was with Aradia. She didn't mention this, seeing how Eridan was still going on and on and it was not like she would be able to get in a single word, anyways.

"Wwell?" Vriska looked up at the Aquarius, confused.

"What?"

"Wwhat do ya think?"

"A8out what?"

"_Cod_, Vris. Wwere you even listenin'?" Vriska looked down at her red sneakers. She actually had not been listening. She was too wrapped up in her own self-pitying thoughts. She didn't think it mattered, that she wasn't listening, seeing how he only talked about one thing. So she could probably guess what the topic was.

"Of course, I was listening." She answered softly. Her voice sounded so tired and strained. Eridan took note of this, but went on with his problems, seeing how he figured that they come first. He will deal with her feeling later.

"Then wwhat wwas I sayin'?" He answered with a sneer. She just sighed.

"It is un8elievable that Feferi forgave you for killing her and how you love her oh so much and you don't want to 8e her moirail anymore but her m8sprit and how you are so sorry and how Sollux is a dick." She droned on in a bored voice. She had heard it all before, my gog. Eridan gasped dramatically and whipped his face towards her, his glasses almost falling off.

"That wwas not wwhat I wwas sayin', Vris!" He sat down next to her on the couch.

"No?" She looked up at him, not even chuckling or teasing him about his dramaticness. Drama queen. "That's new." This caused Eridan to roll her eyes. "Wwell wwhat I wwas sayin' wwas that I'm done wwith her. She wwon't talk to me, and she ignores me. I obsess over her. But no. I'm done." The female troll looked up at him, a small grin flashing across her face before she could stop it. Would this mean that he will get over her? "Oh really?" He nodded. "Really." She smiled at him. It was a genuine smile. "Wwoww, Vris. I didn't know my happiness meant so much to you." He teased, with a light chuckle causing her to scowl at him. She knew it was selfish, but she wasn't glad that he was happy. Well, that was part of it. She was more happy because of the fact that without him thinking about Feferi all of the time, he might spend more time thinking about _her_. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch, yawning.

Eridan raised his eyebrow and stood up. "Ya tired?" She nodded. "I'll… I'll just go then." He stood up and left the cabin, leaving Vriska there to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hello! I'm sorry it took me this long to update the story. I didn't actually think anybody wanted more chapters or even really liked it so I wasn't planning on completing it. But here's chapter two! I'm sorry for all of the awkward wording and the typos.))**

Vriska paced in her cabin room, tired and annoyed but not able to fall asleep. Eridan just left unsettling yet hopeful thoughts in her mind. How could she fall asleep _now_? He had said that he was done worrying and obsessing over Feferi. However, he has said that so many times before that it probably did not even matter. But… He sounded so _sincere_ this time.

Giving a loud and dramatic sigh, she went around the room, blowing out candles before she flopped down onto her strange human resting cushions, also known as beds, and gave another sigh. She wished she had a recuperacoon and didn't have to sleep on this highly uncomfortable human sleeping contraption. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. There was really no use thinking about and complaining when there was nothing that could be done. She needed to think about something else to take her mind away from the discomfort she felt in her lower bed due to what she was laying on.

Her mind roamed to when she first got the idea to start a crew and travel around the seas in dream bubbles on a pirate ship, stealing and robbing from other ships. Because her crew was fucking huge and powerful. They had not yet come across another ship or crew that they were unable to defeat.

That was until almost everybody on the ship got sick and tired of Vriska and her greediness and abandoned her, taking a fair amount of the treasure they had stolen. There were only 15 of them left.

She knew she deserved it. However she didn't deserve what John had said to her as he took her crew. That had got to be the worst break up ever. She lost her matesprit along with most of her crew.

This was a hug reality shock for her. It made her realize that she needed to change her ways. At least a little bit. She wouldn't stop being her. Because you cannot really change who you are. Besides, she liked who she was. She just… Needed to… Make herself a bit more compatible with others so she won't drive everyone away. She may be a huge bitch and hate people, but she doesn't want to be alone.

Anyways, when almost everyone left, Eridan had stayed while Feferi and Sollux and Aradia had left. This had triggered him into screaming and shouting until The Scorpio wished _he_ left with everyone else. Now he was long calmed down (well as calm as he would probably ever get) and is now saying that he's done?

So how was she supposed to believe him when he says he's done, when she had witnessed all of his temper tantrums and all of his rants? When he has said so many times that he was done, and then quickly changed his mind?

Vriska sighed once more before kicking off her boots, sliding out of her clothing, and climbing under the thick covers. Her eyes closed and she tried wiping her mind of all thoughts but the ocean's waves that slowly rocked the ship.


End file.
